Our Foot Step
by ProvidentiaReplica
Summary: bagaimana seorang Zaraki Kenpachi mencoba mengumpulkan serpihan serpihan masa lalunya saat dia masih hidup? sebuah cerita rada melow yang lebih mirip melon
1. buku rahasia

Banyak yang bilang chapter gue pendek

**Banyak yang bilang chapter gue pendek .**

**Sekarang gue sudah mempersiapkan cemilan di sekitar computer jadi lebih tahan lama (yeahhhh).**

**Wokehhh, sekarang bales repiu dulu dari cerita sebelumnya**

**Rojo libellula:**

**Maafkan daku menulis fanfic yang kelewat singkat. Sekarang aku akan mencoba menulis lebih panjang huhuhuhu…**

**Philip William Wamy (sori kalo nulisnya salah): jokes jokes kecil emang salah satu andalan gue untuk menutupi cerita yang menurutku garing.**

**Fanfic ini bercerita tentang seorang Zaraki Kenpachi yang dengan tidak sengaja menemukan serpihan serpihan ingatan masa lalu saat dia masih hidup di dunia. Zaraki kenpachi digambarkan sedikit lebih perasaan di fanfic ini.(soalnya napsu membunuhnya kelewat besar kalo dimasukin ke fic nanti isinya hurup besar semua)**

**Kali ini gue mau coba hal baru dan berbeda….(semangat menggelora)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Suatu hari yang tenang di seritei…..

Zaraki Kenpachi dan fuku – taichounya yang lebih mirip anaknya melakukan rutinitas biasa di gedung squad 11

Lalu, tiba – tiba ada hell butterfly yang menyampaikan pesan dari yama-jii bahwa rapat bulanan akan dilaksanakan segera. Pertemuan dilaksanakan di tempat rahasia di lorong bawah tanah. Seperti biasa, Zaraki Kenpachi selalu buta arah. Apalagi ia tidak terlalu mengenal lorong – lorong bawah tanah di seiritei. Seperti biasa Yachiru yang menjadi penunjuk arah satu – satunya tetap tidak bisa diandalkan.

"ken-chan, belok kiri" kata Yachiru berusaha membantu taichounya yang satu itu.

"ehh, ken-chan? Mungkin ke sebelah situ" kata yachiru tiba – tiba. " ken-chan, kita coba turun yuk" kata Yachiru ketika melihat ada turunan. Beberapa waktu berlalu, mereka semakin tersesat di lorong bawah tanah, saat melewati sebuah gang sempit, akhirnya mereka menemukan pintu dorong secara tidak sengaja.

Lalu ada pintu kayu yang menandakan bahwa itu ruang rapat. "Kusajishi Yachiru dari squad 11 mewakili Zaraki Kenpachi taichou memohon izin masuk" teriak Yachiru riang di depan pintu. Lalu pintu pun terbuka… "Zaraki taichou!!, rapat sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang rapat telah usai. Silahkan menemui saya setelah semua sudah pergi." Perintah Yama-jii. Lalu satu persatu taichou dan fukutaichou pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"wahhh, ken-chan mau dihukum sama sou taichou ya??" Tanya yachiru polos sambil memanjat punggung Kenpachi. "Nanao, tolong bawa Yachiru bersamamu." Pinta Kyouraku. Kyouraku taichou sudah hapal betul sikap Yamamoto soutaichou. Ia tahu bahwa sou taichou sedang marah besar. Jadi ia mengambil inisiatif untuk membawa Yachiru pergi.

Kenpachi menengok sedikit dan mengangguk pada Kyouraku taichou .dibalas dengan senyum pemabuk khas Kyouraku taichou. Zaraki tidak ingin membuat fuku-taichou ciliknya khawatir. Dia berpikir lebih baik dia saja yang menerima amarah Yamamoto taichou. Bagaimanapun juga, Zaraki sangat peduli pada Yachiru.

Setelah Zaraki menerima omelan dari Yamamoto taichou….

"Baiklah sekarang silahkan anda kembali ke tempat anda" ujar Yama-ji setelah amarahnya reda. Zaraki pun meninggalkan tempat itu tampa mengeluh. Lalu tiba – tiba Zaraki menginjak suatu tombol tampa sengaja." Ehhh?" gumam Zaraki Taichou. Tombol itu membuat sebuah lubang terbuka. Tangga memutar terlihat dibawahnya, Menuju ke sebuah ruangan kosong dengan beberapa buku tua terletak di tengahnya.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Zaraki pun turun. Di ruangan itu, ada batu dengan tulisan "_arsip rahasia jiwa"._Zaraki tidak begitu mengerti akan makna tulisan itu. Maka ia pun mencoba mendekati buku itu, di sampul buku itu tertulis nama "Zaraki Kenpachi". Lalu tiba – tiba ada suara langkah kaki dengan tongkat diatas ruangan tersebut, menandakan Yamamoto taichou mendekat.

Zaraki langsung menyembunykan buku itu di dalam jubah taichounya dan menyelinap keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika sampai di ruangan kerjanya dia langsung membuka buku tua yang bertuliskan namanya itu. Sebuah buku catatan tampa tulisan. Hanya berisi lembaran kertas polostanpa tulisan. Jraki pkun berusha tidur tampa memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

Keesokan paginya saat Zaraki bangun ia sudah berada di dunia manusia. Namun ada yang berbeda. Rasanya Zaraki terkirim ke dunia manusia pada zaman yang berbeda. Ketika Zaraki bangun dan melihat kalenderdan menyadari bahwa ia berada di tahun 1950. Saat Jepang pada masa pemulihan dari peristiwa bom nuklir Hiroshima dan Nagasaki.

Terlihatlah seorang bocah kecil dengan raut muka yang keras. Tipikal anak jalanan sedang mencuri permen dari sebuah toko. Lalu sesosok pria dengan muka yang mirip dengan anak itu dating mengejar dan menyeret anak kecil lusuh itu.Zaraki tersentak saat bapak – bapak itu merotan anaknya. Entah kenapa Zaraki tahu nama bapak itu Senshi Kudo, seorang yang entah kenapa dibencinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian ia pun tersadar kalau anak di hadapannya itu adalah dirinya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yahhhh, segini dulu kali yaph. Pegel banget nih pantat gue….****:-o**

**Cerita gagal banget, mo banting setir udah gak mampu…**

**Guenya terlanjur suka (suka sama siapa hayoooo?)**

**Tapi sepertinya gak disukai oleh pembaca (masi sukur ada yang baca)**

**Duh kalo ada yang baca maafkan daku sudah membiarkan anda membaca fic ini.**

**:'-**

**mo bikin cerita yang rada melo malah jadi melon…**

**yah nanti siapa tau gue apdet cepet**

**oya, repiu ya….**


	2. Gadis Itu

Hhah, uda mulai ulangan di skolah, jadi lama apdet (cari – cari

**Hhah, uda mulai ulangan di skolah, jadi lama apdet (cari – cari alesan). Yahh BTW gue bersukur banget ada yang ripiu. Walopun itu juga cuman sedikit bgt, lebih parah dari fanfic gue yang sebelomnya.Wokeh deh bales review dulu.**

**'lil shiro-kun RJ. MNM:. Gw emang gak bisa deskripsiin ruangan dengan jelas makanya gw jelasin skarang deh, gini jadi ruangan itu tuh ruangan bawah tanah yang pintunya bisa kebuka kalo tombol rahasianya kepencet, trus ada tangga memutar ke bawah supaya kita gak perlu terjun bebas ke ruangan bawah tanah itu.(kebanyakan nonton James Bond)**

**phillip william-wammy :hahaha,itu adalah pembuktian gue sama guru sejarah gue bahwa gue nggak sebego itu. ( ngebela diri sendiri padahal kalo pelajaran sejarah sering tidur di kelas) ohya fic lo kapan apdetnya ?**

**Nakamura**** arigatou : bener nih gak nyesel bacanya? I'm still far from good. Ini ide dadakan gara – gara nonton wind talker, sama belajar buat ulangan sejarah yang susahnya setengah idup. Trus gue juga ngebayangin, lucu juga kalo ada Zaraki dalam bentuk anak kecil (Zaraki Kenpachi dikasi** APTX 4869**kali yahh?)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaraki kenpachi lalu mencoba mendekati dirinya di masa lampau itu, namun tiba tiba ia merasa seperti di warp ke tempat yang lain. Lalu ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah rumah kumuh yang hanya beratapkan asbes. Dia melihat dirinya di masa lalu yang sedang mengintip di balik celah pintu, cemas melihat orangtua nya bertengkar.

Zaraki kecil menutup mata lalu kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal. Mencoba untuk melukpakan semua kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi. Lalu Zaraki menemaninya semalaman tampa berkata dan berbuat apa – apa. Merasakan rasa sakit dari dirinya di masa lampau dengan hati nuraninya yang paling dalam jauh di dalam hatinya, terselubung oleh hawa membunuh yang diperlihataknnya setiap hari.

Merenung dalam ketidaktahuan, memang terkadang ketidaktahuan menyakitkan, tetapi dalam ketidak tahuan selalu ada harapan. Zaraki sendiri tidak menyangka bahwa di balik kepribadiannya yang menyeramkan tersimpan sebuah memori pedih yang selama ini tidak disadarinya.

Keesokan paginya ia sudah beraada di tempat lain. Sekarang Zaraki kecil sudah berubah menjadi seorang remaja bengal. Aneh rasanya melihat hari hari di kehidupan masa lalunya sendiri. Melihat dirinya sendiri perlahan lahan berubah menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

Zaraki remaja terlihat sebagai remaja miskin yang mencopet atau menjadi kurir barang untuk mencari tambahan biaya, untuk ibunya, satu satunya orang yang dia tahu pasti menyayangi dia. Sebenarnya saat itu Zaraki belum sadar bahwa ada orang yang menyayangi dia sama seperti ibunya menyayangi dia.

Zaraki melihat, saat dirinya yang masih remaja mengantar barang, ada seorang cewek manis yang selalu mengintipnya dibalik lubang dinding bata. Dengan matanya yang indah, penuh perhatian pada dirinya yang masih remaja. Tiba – tiba terkilas sebuah memori di depala Zaraki yang penuh dengan napsu membunuh itu. Menggoreskan memori indah sekaligus pedih dalam hatinya.

Diam – diam gadis itu meletakan teh di samping Zaraki remaja yang sedang istirahat di emperan toko. Spontan Zaraki remaja langsung menoleh kesamping. Cewek stalker itu langsung bersembunyi ke balik tembok tetapi Zaraki sudah lebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangannya, cewek itu langsung memasang ekspresi kaget sekaligus malu.

"Makasih" kata Zaraki remaja dengan cangung, masih dengan suara dinginnya."Kembali" kata cewek itu dengan malu malu. "Zaraki Kenpachi, salam kenal" Zaraki remaja memperkenalkan dirinya, tetapi cewek itu sudah kabur, menghilang di kejauhan, entah malu atau senang. Meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan namanya, Rie Takahashi. Zaraki melihat dirinya di masa lalu sedang tersipu malu, sambil memasukan kertas itu di sakunya, memasang topi lalu pergi dalam keheningan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ternyata cuma bisa selesein 8 paragraf, gak bisa panjang – panjang**

**saya bingung lama – lama, bingung mau nyebut nama zaraki yang mana..**

**termakan ide sendiri, ohya, kayaknya fic ini udah tinggal 2 – 3 chap lagi**

**mulai sekarang kita sebut zaraki yang di dunia nyata zaraki trus yang shinigami**

**kenpachi aja yah**

**at last reviwwwwww**


	3. bagai mimpi

**Akhirnya kita sampai pada saat yang berbahagia...(nyoba -nyoba niru emsi kawinan) chapter terakhir yeahhh, onli a pemberitahuan, (**ada gak ya pemberitempean?) **kalo di chapter ini istilah Zaraki akan dipakai untuk Zaraki yang di dunia nyata. Sementara istilah Kenpachi dipakai untuk Zaraki yang shinigami.**

**Lucious shirou kun: sudah mengerti kan? Hah? Hah? Bagoess!**

**Philip william wammy: stalker emang harus misterius tauk, ya nggak, ya, nggak?**

**Reader traffic nya okeh juga, visitornya nambah (baru nemu fungsi reader traffic sekarang, maklum katro)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sudah 4 hari Kenpachi berada di dalam dunia masa lalunya itu. Hari inipun ia terbangun di tempat yang berbeda. Kali ini ia berada di rumah sakit, ia melihat sesosok bayi kecil dengan rambut pink yang cantik. Sedang digendong oleh Rie, cewek stalker yang dilihatnya di balik tembok batu bata itu. Dengan ditemani Zaraki di sebelahnya.

Yachiru!! Ya, anak kecil itu benar – benar Yachiru! Kenpachi terhenyak, ternyata Yachiru adalah anaknya! Kaget sekaligus senang karena anaknya ternyata orang yang selalu berada didekatnya, terapi juga sedih karena di soul socity anaknya harus tinggal di distrik miskin di hutan kusajishi dimana manusia saling bunuh seperti hewan. Bermain – main dengan sungai darah sampai akhirnya ditemukan oleh Kenpachi .

Tiba – tiba semua hal itu terhenti saat terdengar dentaman keras, Kenpachi langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah suara hollow. Yachiru kecil pun langsung menoleh ke arah dinding di belakangnya tempat reiatsu hollow itu berasal! Kenpachi langsung berasumsi, bahwa Yachiru sejak kecil memiliki soul power yang tinggi. Tetapi entah kenapa Yachiru tidak bisa melihat nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ada sebuah tangan besar menerobos dinding. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah tangan hollow, dan sepertinya hollow itu mengincar Yachiru. Ketika Kenpachi ingin mncabut pedangnya, dia menyadari sesuatu, pedangnya hilang. Ia juga mendadak tidak bisa mengeluarkan kidou. Mungkin entah kenapa kekuatan dan reiatsu nya hilang saat masuk ke dunia masa lalu, pantas saja Yachiru tidak dapat melihat nya.

Lalu hollow itu menyerang Rie dan juga Zaraki (inga – inga Zaraki yang di dunia nyata lho). Hollow itu langsung memakan jiwa Rie setelah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Darah Rie tertumpah ke badan Yachiru yang ada di pelukannya .Yachiru yang memiliki soul power tinggi juga diterkam dalam sekali telan. Jiwa Zaraki sudah keluar dari tubuhnya sementara tubuhnya di lempar lempar dan di cabik- cabik karena berusaha melindungi Yachiru.

Sementara Kenpachi hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan, bagai mana terjadinya kejadian naas tersebut. Tiba – tiba di depan hollow itu muncul sesosok yang amat ia kenal, Genryusai. Ia membunuh hollow besar itu, ah tidak, mungkin itu adjuchas! Dalam sekali tebas. Zaraki tercengang (ingat – ingat, roh yang sudah dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya dapat melihat shinigami), melihat sesosok kakek tua yang nampak begitu kuat.

Lalu Genrysai langsung melakukan konsou pada Zaraki, mungkin Genryusai tahu bahwa Zaraki memiliki peluang besar untuk langsung berubah menjadi holow, dilihat dari bagaimana besar luka hatinya dan juga penderitaan selama hidupnya. " Sekarang kamu akan terbebas dari beban - bebanmu" kata Genrysai. Segera setelah itu muncul sebuah kupu – kupu hitam terbang ke langit sore.

Saat Kenpachi ingin bicara pada Yama- jii, semuanya terasa gelap, lalu ketika ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di meja rapat seperti habis tertidur . Dengan Genryusai sedang melihatnya dengan dingin."ZARAKIIII!!,KELUARRRRRR!!" teriak Genryusai. " wah wah, ken- chan di marahi Yama- jii lagi yah?" kata yachiru.

Saat inipun, ia masih bingung, kejadian – kejadian yang ia alami di dunia masa lalunya terasa begitu nyata, entah mimpi atau kenyataan. Tetapi apapun makanannya minumnya t eh botol sosro (sori iklan dulu), maksudnya apapun itu, kejadian itu akan terus membekas di ingatan Zaraki, membuatnya sedikit mengerti arti nya hidup ini. (cielah)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fanfic ini selesai 15 menit setelah berbuka, jadi kebawa – bawa deh iklan t eh botol sosoro (walopun gw gak puasa sih, gw bukan seorang muslim)tapi tetep donk, gw menyemangati orang yang lagi puasa.. moga – moga seluruh pria yang menjalankan puasa dapat fulllll se full full nya.(kalo cewek kan ada dateng bulan nya).**

**Fic ini fic ke dua, dan gw udah berencana bikin fic ke tiga, gw butuh reviw banget!!**

**udah kapok deh bikin fic non komedi, bawaan nya berat bgt, BTW sedih deh, dunia perbleachan indonesia sangat sepiiiiiii, lebih sepi dari kuburan. **

**(ps: fic gw selanjutnya ada di Naruto, masih ada hubungannya sama puasa) **

**Hepi puasa yah buat yang merayakan!!**!


End file.
